Planes Short: A New Arrival
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: What would happen if a human gave birth to a baby plane? Will she live? Or will the baby tear her apart?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the dream I had. I just added some more detail to some parts. The first part is basically the only scene with sexual stuff. Except for maybe the birthing scene. The rest is fine but with a lot of blood. So uhm enjoy my crazy dream I guess heheh

* * *

Each thrust brought more pleasure to me. I was laying on my back on the mattress, leaving scratches on Dusty's fuselage as he thrust more and more into me.

"Oh, God Dusty." I moaned. I gritted my teeth trying to conceal my constant want to yell out.

He dipped back down to me and pressed his warm lips against mine. I pressed harder into his and I grabbed his front fuselage with my hands and brought him closer. Each time he pressed his lips harder into mine gave me a shock of pleasure. Sweat ran down my face and I let go of him to regain my breath. Once I did he kissed me again but this time harder than before. I could barely feel anything around me but him. I didn't want him to let go.

* * *

I woke up with a great deal of pain in my bottom area. I groaned and clutched myself. Dusty, who was sleeping next to me, awoke from my groans of pain.

"Are you alright?" Dusty asked in concern.

"No, my uh... Bottom area is in pain." I gasped out.

"O-Oh... I-I'll take you to Dottie's! She's been trying to study humans so she knows more about you." He helped me sit up and I wobbled over to sit on his wing.

"He quickly made his way to Dottie's.

"Dottie! Dottie!" Dusty cried out, bursting through Dottie's doors. She was tidying up her shop when she turned around to see Dusty's worried face and me leaning against him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"E-Erica... She said she had some pain in her...uh..." Dusty looked and motioned downwards.

"O-Oh... I'll take care of her, Dusty. Don't worry." She carefully helped me down from Dusty's wing and supported me.

* * *

**NO P.O.V**

Dusty paced back and forth in front of Dottie's shop. A worried expression played on his face.

"What's the matter, Dusty?" Skipper asked, rolling past the crop duster, startling him from his thoughts.

"Oh... I uh... Erica, was feeling pain, so..."

"Oh, well I hope she gets better." Skipper said, trying to cheer him up after seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." Dusty murmured as the Corsair rolled away.

Suddenly, Dottie opened the doors.

"Dusty, you can come in now." Dottie said. But she had a different tone to her voice and Dusty was arfaid to find out why.

* * *

**ERICA'S P.O.V**

I was laying on a bed with a blanket, a hand resting on my stomach. My face was tear-stained. Dusty followed Dottie in and saw me. He gasped.

"Dusty, let me ask you something." Dottie started, turning away for a moment.

"Uh... Okay." Dusty said slowly, unsure of where she was going with this.

"What were you two doing yesterday morning?"

"Uh, well, We got up and got ready to go dust the crops..."

"Anything else?"

"Uhm... well... uh..." He looked at me.

Dottie sighed. "I don't know an easy way to tell you this... but Erica is pregnant, with your baby!"

Dusty was taken aback. "W-what? I..."

"What were you thinking, Dusty? You've put her in great danger!"

"H-how I..." Dusty still couldn't grasp what he was hearing.

"She will be in immense pain for the next nine months!" Dottie exclaimed.

"J-J-Just hold on a minute!" Dusty exclaimed.

Dottie sighed. "She will give birth to a baby crop duster, and I cannot guarantee the baby's health will be one hundred percent, let alone Erica's."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'let alone Erica's?'" Dusty asked.

"The baby's wings will be poking into her sides, and it may cause internal bleeding."

"W-What is that...?"

"Where she bleeds from the inside."

"O-Oh..." Dusty replied.

"Check in with me every now and then, okay?" Dottie told me, calming down a little. I nodded. She helped me down carefully from the bed.

"And take special care of yourself." Dottie said as we left.

"Dusty... I'm scared." I said quietly.

"You'll be fine, I promise you." Dusty said. "I won't leave you." I leaned on him. I was really scared.

"What if Rip-" Dusty cut me off.

"He won't get to you. I'll keep him away. You're safe."

But if I were to give birth to a plane... I wasn't really convinced that I would be _'safe'_.

_And if I were to die, would Dusty be safe from himself?_

"Are we going to tell Chug and Skipper and everyone?" I asked him.

"Let's just keep it a secret until maybe it's legit noticeable." I smiled at the word 'legit'. I taught him that.

* * *

Okay, So This is the first chapter! The first part was sorta like an intro I guess... So uhm.. Yeah.

Leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's some more! I actually almost got the whole thing finished in my notebook, but I decided to post the next part. Enjoy

* * *

A couple months went by, I was getting noticeably bigger. I was tired more, hungry more, and in more pain. I couldn't lean over as I sat, the baby's wings woke poke into me. My organs were being pushed up to my lungs and it was difficult to do anything. Dusty did basically everything for me. Everytime we saw Skipper or Chug or even Leadbottom, they would just look at me but say nothing. I decided to check in with Dottie to see the gender of the baby and if it's doing alright. Dusty waited outside as Dottie cared for me inside.

"Dusty, come in!" Dottie exclaimed.

Dusty rushed in to hear the news.

"Erica is having a baby boy! And it is perfectly healthy!"

Dusty smiled and looked at me.

"A boy? That's great!" He said, smiling.

"You are doing very well, Erica. Have you told everyone yet?"

"No, but we plan to." Dusty said.

"Well, I would. Don't want rumors to spread."

We left her shop and headed over to Skipper's hangar. I was happy that the baby was healthy, but at the same time, I was still scared if I was going to make it. Dusty rang Skipper's doorbell. Skipper answered.

"We have something to tell you, Skip!" He looked at me.

"You can tell him." I said.

"Erica is pregnant with a healthy boy!" He said, cheerfully.

"Really? That's great! That's why you are so big! I... Wait a minute... Dusty!" Skipper turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I already got this speech from Dottie..." Dusty sighed.

"Is that what the pain she went in for that one day was?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah... But Dottie said the baby is doing well and so is Erica."

"Well, that's good. Congratulations, by the way." Skipper congratulated me.

"Thanks." I said, trying my best to hide the shakiness in my voice.

Dusty and I left to tell Chug about it too. We found Chug just finishing up with refueling a plane.

"Chug, can we talk to you for a sec? We have something special to tell you about." Dusty said.

"Sure Duster! What is it?"

Dusty looked at me again.

"Go ahead." I said, smiling. Dusty smiled as well.

"Erica's pregnant with a healthy boy!" Dusty said.

"Really? Congrats!" He went up to hug me and wrapped his tire around my waist. Too hard. I felt a sharp sting of pain and I groaned and caressed my stomach.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hug you that hard!" Chug exclaimed.

"Th-That's okay... I'm fine..." I gasped. I leaned a hand on Dusty's front fuselage and bent over slightly.

"Are you alright?" Dusty asked, concern filling his voice.

"N-No!" I covered my mouth. A liquid pushed its way up through me. I thought I was going to throw up and I couldn't breathe anymore.

It filled my mouth. It tasted gross and thick and... Iron?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I couldn't breathe. It was blood. I spurt it out of my mouth. It trickled through my fingers covering my mouth and some spattered on Dusty.

"Don't keep it in let it out!" Dusty told me. I backed away from him and spit it up all over the ground. My body was shaking and trembling. I looked down at my blood stained hands. My face was pale and I shivered. I wiped the blood shakily from my mouth only to smear more.

"Oh my gosh Duster, I'm so sorry!" Chug said again, shocked.

"It's okay, Chug. Just an accident!" Dusty said, nudging me to sit back down on his wing. "We'll see you later, Chug! I gotta take her to Dottie's!" Dusty hurried off back to Dottie's. I leaned on Dusty and closed my eyes. I was in great pain. I gently placed my bloody hand against Dusty's side and dragged it down. I felt as if I were going to faint. I've never fainted before in my life. I was scared. The breath flew out of me and Darkness fell.

* * *

So... CLIFFHANGER! A big one too! Leave a review?


	3. Chapter 3

I just had four tests in a row... Algebra, Physical Science, History, and French, and I'm pretty dead... but here is the next chapter.

* * *

**DUSTY'S P.O.V**

I felt Erica fall on her back on my wing. She had fainted. I quickly hurried to Dottie's. I burst through the door and Dottie was working on a cars' engine. She saw my face and the smeared blood on me, then saw Erica and gasped. She quickly drove away from the car and came over by me.

"D-Dottie... Erica fainted... Chug... Hugged her too hard..." I gasped. Dottie carefully picked up Erica's limp body and laid her on the table she was on when she had witnessed she was pregnant.

Dottie listened to her heartbeat through a stethoscope. "She's still alive..." She said. She then listened to the baby's heartbeat. "The baby will be fine too." She declared. "I'll care for her. In the meantime, why don't you get washed up?"

* * *

**ERICA'S P.O.V**

I awoke on the bed and sat up, only groaning from the pain. I saw Dottie on the other side of the room shutting the hood of a car.

"Dottie...?" I moaned.

"Oh, Erica!" She exclaimed as the car drove out. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, but it still hurts."

"You healed up pretty fast I'm surprised." She said, coming over to me. "You need to take it easy though. Even if it means Dusty doing everything for you. By the way it seems as Chug hugged you, it applied pressure on the baby's wing causing it to poke through."

"Will this happen again?" I asked.

"It might, but just take it easy." She helped me walk back to Dusty, and I sat back down on his wing. Dusty headed back to his hangar. I started to doze off on his side. Dusty seemed to notice.

"I'll get you back into bed. You must be so tired." I didn't say anything. We entered his hangar. He helped me into bed. I couldn't bend over to grab the blanket, so Dusty grabbed it in his mouth. He covered me gently.

"Goodnight. I hope you get better soon." He gently kissed my forehead and I went to sleep.

I awoke to Dusty resting his chin gently over my outstretched arm, like cuddling a cat. I smiled. It must've been the morning of the next day. I moved closer to Dusty and cuddled with him.

A few more months passed, and the baby would be due soon. Dusty and I decided to start figuring out names for it. I liked Aiden and he liked Tyler, but we went with Aiden instead. I went to go get another check up with Dottie. This time, Dusty stayed inside with me. Dottie gave me an X-ray and as she was waiting for the pictures to develop, I felt Aiden move. Dusty saw Aiden poke his nose up to my stomach. We smiled at each other.

"Usually when planes or cars are born..." Dottie started, bringing an image of Aiden to us to show. "The baby's head will appear first and then the rest. But Aiden's head is facing the other way, so that now, the tail will appear first." She said as she pointed out everything to us as she spoke.

"Is that bad?" Dusty asked.

"Well, it all depends on how Aiden will want to come out. He could just let us pull him out, or he could resist and fight back."

Dusty and I exchanged a glance. Let's hope he doesn't resist!

"Do you know how long it will be?" Dusty asked.

"Not really... but I do know it is soon."

"Well, thank you Dottie." Dusty said, helping me sit up again.

"No problem." Dottie smiled as we left.

We got back to his hangar and Dusty carefully helped me sit down on my bed. I suddenly felt Aiden jerk and that sharp pain again.

* * *

If there seems to be a mistake in this chapter, feel free to tell me. Its late, my Chromebook is being a real jerk, and i'm fed up with it. i'll fix the problem as soon as I can if there is one. Merry Christmas to everyone if I don't update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I will hopefully get the next chapter up on 'Home Sweet Propwash'. Don't worry I read your reviews and know you guys want the next chapter soon, I'm working hard on it! Enjoy this one!

* * *

"Dusty...!" I squeaked and gripped my stomach. Blood oozed from my mouth again. My face was red because I couldn't breathe and I got down on my hands and knees, coughing up spatter after spatter of blood. Hot tears streamed down my face and mixed with the blood.

"I-I'll go get Dottie!" Dusty stuttered. He began to leave, but I stopped him.

"N-No... Don't leave me..." I pleaded. I slid on my back on the floor, still choking up blood. It dribbled from my mouth and down the side of my face.

"O-Okay! Uh..." Dusty looked around frantically. "Dottie! Dottie!" Dusty cried into his radio. I was freezing cold. My skin was pale and I could hardly lift my arm. I was so weak.

"D-Dusty..." I croaked out. I trembled as I coughed up some more blood.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He came to me and nuzzled my face. He didn't seem to care that I spattered blood on him.

_"Dusty? whats happening?"_ I heard Dottie exclaim from Dusty's radio.

"You need to come here now..."Dusty said quietly, looking at me as I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in Dottie's shop again. But this time Dusty was there with me. He was resting his nose on the bed. I felt weak and tired.

"Dusty...?" I whispered, shakily poking his fuselage.

He awoke and his face brightened when he saw me.

"Oh my gosh you're awake!" He exclaimed. "You've been out for two days!"

"Two days?" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Whoa, whoa, lay back down." He gently pushed down on my chest with his nose to lay me back down.

"Let me do things for you. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could get you something."

"No, I'm not hungry or thirsty."

"Really?" Dusty asked, surprised.

"Yeah." There was a short pause.

"Dusty, I'm really scared."

"I know. You will be okay, alright? I promise." Dusty smiled but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. Dusty could see the worry in my eyes and nuzzled my face.

Tears rolled down my face as I hugged his nose.

"You will be okay. I promise you." Dusty soothed.

I hugged him for awhile. "I don't want to die..." I whispered. "I know I've said before that I welcome death, but I don't want to die."

"You won't die. You won't. I promise you." You will live to see Aiden's face. Don't worry."

* * *

I stayed in bed for a couple of days. Dusty did everything for me, considering how weak I was. He brought me food, water, and lots of company. One morning, Dusty and I were cuddling with each other in bed. I was leaning against his warm fuselage. He stole a quick kiss to my lips.

Suddenly, I felt wetness in between my legs and great pressure and pain.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS CLIFFHANGA BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS I'M SO SORRY NOT

Like I said before, I do read your reviews and they make me so happy that people enjoy my writing. Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's what you've all been waiting for...

* * *

"Dusty! It's time!" I cried out.

_Why did this have to happen when I was still so weak? _

The pain was unbearable. Dusty tried to get me to sit up to go to Dottie's for better care, but I refused. I was too weak to walk and sit on his wing, and in too much pain. He frantically called Dottie through his radio. Dottie rushed over with supplies she would need. She got me prepared to give birth and put a blanket over me.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths!" Dottie told me while quickly sticking a needle in my arm to keep me hydrated. I hated needles but I couldn't feel it at all. All I felt was the pain of Aiden. I screamed out. It was too much. I felt sharp pains course through me. Dusty, who was freaking out and breathing heavily himself, came over to me and tried to reassure me.

"Breathe, breathe! You can do it!" He told me.

"I see the tail!" Dottie exclaimed joyfully.

I screamed. Aiden was tearing me apart. His wings tore through my skin. Blood was everywhere. At least he wasn't resisting. _Yet._

Dusty moved closer to me. I grabbed onto hs propeller so hard it cut my hand. Dusty winced at the tightness but stood still. Bloog from my hand trickled down my arm and onto the floor. I was loosing so much blood.

"I see the wing! Push! I'll pull him out!" Dottie was excited, but I wasn't.

_I just wanted this nightmare to end. _

I gave all my strength to Aiden. Dottie pulled him out and quickly wrapped him in a towel. It was hard to see what color he was because of all the blood. She cut the umbilical cord and began to wipe the blood off. I heard his cry and felt relieved he was alive. Dusty smiled.

"He's safe, Erica. He's safe." He told me. I looked up at him, hardly breathing. I was pale and cold. I could barely feel the blanket on me. My legs slid down slowly on the bed. Tears slipped from my eyes.

* * *

**NO P.O.V**

Blood started to drip from her mouth. When Dusty realized she wasn't smiling back at him, his smile dropped.

"Y- you promised..." she whispered. Dusty stared at her. Those words struck him like a knife to his heart.

"You... promised..." She repeated, quieter than before.

Her grip loosened on his propeller. Her hand slid down his prop until it didn't touch, and it dangled. Dusty looked into her eyes. He didn't see the happy, joyful, bright blue eyes like he saw before. All he saw were dull, broken eyes that were full of betrayal and fear.

She took her last breath and closed her eyes. She was gone.

Dusty stared in disbelief. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't!

"No.." He whispered. He softly nuzzled her face. It was cold and stiff. Tears slipped his eyes. Dottie looked up after cleaning off Aiden. Aiden was mainly red with a white underbelly. Like Dusty.

"Oh, Dusty... I'm so sorry..." Dottie said. She came over by him while carrying Aiden wrapped up in the towel. One little noise from Aiden made Dusty extremely angry. He glared at Dottie and Aiden.

"If it weren't for Aiden, Erica would still be alive!" He yelled.

"Dusty! Quiet! You will scare him!" Dottie hissed.

"I don't care! Aiden caused Erica to lose so much blood and be in so much pain!" Aiden had started to cry again. Dottie backed up from Dusty trying to calm him down.

"Don't you dare say this was all Aiden's fault! You're the one who got Erica pregnant in the first place!" Dottie snapped.

Dusty froze. His face softened. She was right. It was all his fault. It was his fault that Erica died.

Dottie saw the heart broken look on his face and her face softened as well.

"Oh, Dusty. I'm sorry." She tried to go towards Dusty but he backed up from her. He shook his nose and quickly left. Too embarrassed to say anything. He left the hangar into the now coming down rain and took off into the sky.

* * *

OHHHHH

But isn't Dusty afraid of rain and storms?

I will update soon! Leave a review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm trying to update both stories as best I can, and here's the next chapter for this one! Enjoy!

* * *

Dottie sighed. She calmed down Aiden and called up Skipper on her own radio.

"Skipper? Are you there?" She asked cradling Aiden to sleep.

"Yes, Dottie. I'm here. What do you need?" Skipper replied.

"Can you go chase after Dusty? He flew off into the rain. He needs to come home to Aiden."

"10-4. I'll fetch him. How is Aiden?"

"He is fine. Erica just gave birth. But Erica... Didn't make it."

Silence.

"Poor kid. I'll go get him. Don't worry Dottie."

"Thanks." Dottie replied. To Skipper, her voice was full of worry and fear, but mostly it was full of regret. The Skipper rolled out of his hangar and into the rain, which was now pouring down hard.

"Oh, great. He flew into this?" Skipper said to himself. Sparky looked at Skipper worriedly.

"I'll bring him back safe, Sparky." Skipper told him, seeing the fright in his arms. Both of them knew Dusty was terrified of storms and rain.

* * *

Dusty climbed higher into the sky. The rain got colder and colder the higher he went, but he ignored it. He had no idea how high he was but he fought past that thought too. All he could think about was Erica. It was all his fault. His fault he got her pregnant. His fault that she went through all that pain. His fault that he _lied. _He really thought she would be okay. She believed him. She had no one else to believe in but him. It was his job to protect her and he failed. The freezing cold rain pierced him. Hot tears fell from his eyes with every thought of Erica. The memories he had with her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Nothing would ever make Dusty forget about her. And the more he thought about her, the more he saw through tear-blurred vision. He quickly blinked them away so he could see, but they just kept coming back.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, too close to Dusty. He shrieked and dodged it. It was then that Dusty realized he had no idea where he was going. He was going straight through a storm!

"I have to get out of here..." He said to himself. Thunder rumbled so loudly it made Dusty's tires vibrate. By the second lightning bolt almost strike him, Dusty froze. He was trembling.

"Dusty!" A voice called. Dusty barely heard it. The Skipper had caught up to him and was trying to get his attention.

"Dusty!" Skipper called again. Dusty didn't want anything to do with him right now. He just wanted to be alone. He flew faster. Skipper stayed right behind him.

Dusty saw his life flash before his eyes. A lightning bolt struck him. He was almost shocked to death. His engine blew with flames seeping from under his hood, and he went unconscious. He fell through the sky. Skipper quickly chased after him. He was heading for a river! It was churning fast but Skipper was determined to catch Dusty before he landed in the current. Skipper dove down under Dusty and pulled up. Dusty collapsed on the Skipper's back, still unconscious. Skipper made his way back to Propwash, making sure Dusty wouldn't slip off. He was burnt in some places mainly by the hood.

Lights lit up the runway as it got darker in the sky. Skipper followed them and swiftly landed, Dusty still secured on his back. He contacted Dottie and told her to come right away, nothing else. One look at Dusty and Dottie almost fainted. She had put Aiden into a crib in Dusty's hangar with a baby monitor next to him. Dottie quickly went to work on Dusty.

Dusty had survived. Dottie was finishing up with his body. Dusty looked down to the ground and said nothing. Dottie could tell he was still upset about Erica. Dottie stopped what she was doing and faced Dusty. He looked at her but then looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Dusty. I know you loved her more than anything else."

Dusty still didn't say anything. Dottie looked down too.

"We can bury her where you first met if you want."

Dusty looked at Dottie. The tears started to flow again. Dusty tried to blink them away but they won. He shut his eyes tightly and tears streamed down his side. He wanted to cry but didn't want to do it in front of Dottie.

"It's okay, let it out, Dusty." Dottie soothed. She gave him the best hug she could. He started to gently sob, leaning his nose on her side.

"It's okay Dusty, it's okay."

"I-I miss her so much..." He whimpered.

"I know. I know." Dottie hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what I said before."

"No. You were right. It was all my fault. It wasn't Aiden's." Dusty moved away from her. His eyes were red and bloodshot. Dottie carefully wiped away his remaining tears.

"Once I'm done with you, we can bury her there, okay?" Dusty nodded.

"And then you can see Aiden."

"I-I don't know if I can do this..." Dusty admitted. "I couldn't wait until I became a father, but..."

"I can help you if you need it." Dottie offered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Dusty leaned down to look in Aiden's crib. Aiden looked up at Dusty. His eyes were bright blue, like his, and Erica's. He nuzzled him. Aiden giggled and nuzzled back. Dusty smiled.

"Your momma would've loved to see you." Dusty said, smiling. His smile then dropped. Aiden could sense his sadness and nuzzled him some more.

"He likes you." Dottie said, laughing.

"Well he should. I'm his father." Dusty chuckled. Just then, Skipper rolled in along with Sparky.

"I got to see this kiddo of yours, Duster." Skipper said. Dusty backed up a little so the Corsair and the pittie could see.

"He is cute, isn't he, Skip?" Sparky said.

"He sure is!" Skipper chuckled.

Dottie picked him up out of the crib and set him on the floor. He started to roll towards Dusty. He wobbled on his landing gear and almost collapsed, but Dusty caught him with his nose. He yawned and snuggled with Dusty's nose.

"Okay, I think it's time for a nap." Dottie said, carefully picking him up and putting him back into the crib. She placed a blanket on him.

"And now, I think it's time..." Dottie looked at Dusty. He nodded, his frown appearing again. He slowly rolled over by where Erica lay. Dottie had cleaned her up and changed the bloody sheet. He nuzzled her hand and face.

* * *

Daww. I'm working on "Home Sweet Propwash" now. This is my problem. I start so many stories and then I get stressed over 'em all. ^^ Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

I know a lot of people have been waiting for this... so here it is!

Don't forget I have a poll on my profile for upcoming stories!

**Big Man Riley:** _All I say is: 'unleash your imagination'. (Even though the first line in this whole story is that it is a dream I had...)_

* * *

"C-can I have some time alone, please?" Dusty asked.

"Sure, Dusty." Dottie said. One by one everybody left the hangar. Dusty was alone with Erica. Except for Aiden of course. Dusty rested his nose gently across Erica's stomach. Tears began to roll down his face.

"Why did you have to leave me?" He asked her. She couldn't answer.

"I can't do this alone."

She still couldn't answer.

"I miss you so much..." He whimpered and began to sob.

He lifted his head and took a deep breath. It was his job to protect Aiden. He couldn't protect Erica but he had to protect Aiden. He gently kissed Erica's forehead before leaving the hangar.

* * *

Erica lay in a coffin as everyone payed their respects. Dusty was the last one.

"I will take good care of Aiden, Erica." He said, trying to hold back tears. "I promise. For real, this time." He touched her face for the last time with his nose and nuzzled her gently. He then turned around and left her to be buried in the same spot where they had first met. In the clearing behind a field of corn.

* * *

Dottie found Dusty at her grave. He has been sitting there for hours after the burial.

"Dusty, are you alright?" Dottie asked slowly, approaching him She tried not to scare him. He didn't move. He was sunk low on his landing gear. Dottie moved to face his front. He was staring sadly at Erica's grave.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you before." Dusty said quietly.

"Oh, Dusty. That was in the past. Don't worry about it." Dottie said.

Dusty looked down again.

"I just feel like an emotional wreck."

"Dusty, everyone feels like that after losing someone they love. Just try to relax. But its getting late. Aiden will probably be up soon."

Dusty only nodded. One more glance at Erica's grave and he slowly turned around and headed back to the town, Dottie staying right beside him.

* * *

**ERICA'S P.O.V**

I awoke with a smokey smell in the air. The first thing I saw was a bridge towering over me.

* * *

OOOOOH SO SORRY

I'll try to update again soon, sorry for being so short.. Leave a review?


End file.
